


Are Hot Dogs a Sandwich?

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Series: Nozomi x Camilla [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lover's Quarrel, This was part of a bigger work but I couldn't make it work in it so I made it it's own thing, Tickle Fights, hot dogs, two dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Nozomi and Camilla have a lover's quarrel.





	Are Hot Dogs a Sandwich?

“Darling, how am I not getting through to you??? A hot dog is obviously not a sandwich!!!” Camilla yelled, shooting up and stomping her foot down in rage, the argument having burned through all her patience about fifteen minutes ago.

“But it is a sandwich!!! What about hoagies, hoagies are in rolls like that and they’re a sandwich!!!” Nozomi stood up too, but on the couch so that she could be at eye level with her lover. 

Camila’s brow furrowed and she let out a throaty growl. “Hot dogs are in buns, not rolls! You don’t put a sandwich in a bun like that, that’s why they are for hot dogs! Therefore they are NOT a sandwich!!!”

“But you put hamburgers in a bun!!! Aren’t hamburgers a type of sandwich too???”

“No, they’re not! They’re burgers, burgers are different!!!”

“But if you put chicken in a hamburger roll, it’s a chicken sandwich, right? So then if a hamburger is a sandwich, then a hotdog is a sandwich!!!”

“W-Well… Well you don’t eat a sandwich sideways!!!! You eat it on it’s side, a hot dog is eaten differently!!! Henceforth you’re wrong!!!”

“Yeah, well… I, um….” Nozomi stuttered, trying to think of something that would get through to her stubborn girlfriend. The lack of an answer made Camilla smirk, some smugness starting to show as she now had the upper hand in the argument.

“See? You can't even come up with another valid point! That means I win by default!” Camilla snickered, “Although it’s not like you could do anything, I am the queen of arguments, after all~” Nozomi frowned at how utterly cocky Camilla was acting. She always got rather full of herself whenever she won at anything, and it never ceased to be annoying. Luckily, Nozomi had a little trick that would always put Camilla in her place…

“You might be good at arguin’, Cammy, but there’s one thing that I’ll always be better than you at…” Nozomi chuckled, giving her partner a sly grin that made Camilla blush a little bit. She would always get a little flustered whenever Nozomi would get all cheeky like that. It usually meant that she had something devilish up her sleeve.

“And what would that be, dear?” Camilla replied, crossing her arms and trying to look like she was calm. She wasn’t, she knew this girl had something up her sleeve, she just didn’t know what and that made her feel just a tad bit on edge.

“Oh, y’know, it’s just a little thing called TICKLE FIGHT!!!” Nozomi screamed, jumping forward and tackling Camilla onto the ground. Camilla had barely any time to react to the smaller girl jumping on her and bringing her down, and before she could do anything to get her off her she was sent into a fit of giggles as Nozomi began to dig her fingers into her side. She thrashed as Nozomi tickled her relentlessly, scratching and dragging her nails all over Camilla’s midriff. Nozomi was a master tickler, she knew all of Camilla’s tickle spots like the back of her hand, so it was futile for Camilla to struggle, even though she couldn’t help it because that’s just how any person would react to tickling.

“NOZOMI, STOP OH MY GOD STOOOP!!!” Camilla cried out through choked laughs and screams, slapping the ground with one hand while her other was on Nozomi’s head, trying to push her off so she could stop this torturous tickling.

“Not until you admit that you’re wrong!!!” Nozomi said, moving her head down in order to give Camilla’s belly a few love bites, which made Camilla’s attempts at escaping all the more desperate. Nozomi pushed her girlfriend’s shirt up some so she could give her mouth more access to her tummy. Not so much for tickling purposes, but so she could indulge herself a bit. Plus it felt like she was asserting her dominance over her, and that made her stomach taste all the sweeter. But the icing on the cake was Camilla’s laugh, it was just so cute. That and watching her buck and squeal was absolutely delightful.

“Are you gonna give up yet~?” Nozomi said into Camilla’s wet little navel, her warm breath making the princess feel something a little more than your usual tickle, but it certainly made her squirming a lot more vigorous. Regardless, she was laughing her ass off, and she was going absolutely mad. She kept pleading for Nozomi to stop, and in her gasps and cries, she let out something that neither of them ever thought they’d ever hear. And that was… a snort.

The room fell silent the second after the noise was made, with Nozomi stopping dead while Camilla clasped her hands over her mouth. The lavender haired woman’s cheeks were glowing bright red under her hands, she looked fucking mortified. The silence was soon broken as Nozomi looked up at Camilla with a wide eyed expression.

“Did… Did you just snort?” Nozomi asked, bewildered by what had just occurred.

“N-No!’ Camilla denied, “T-That wasn’t me!!!”

“Then what was it then?” Nozomi replied, the smile returning to her face as she realized that she was in prime position to tease her lover.

“I-I don’t know, but I would never make such an unladylike noise! It’s unbecoming of me!”

“Then what do you call all the moans and screams you make in bed, hm?” Nozomi shot back, which made Camilla’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

“That’s… Oh will you shut up!!!” Camilla yelled, pushing Nozomi’s head away from her stomach to the best of her abilities.

“Aww, don't get mad, I'm only teasing ya, princess!” Nozomi cooed, crawling up a bit on Camilla and giving her a big ol’ smooch on her the cheek, “I love every noise you make! They're so cute, just like you~” Camilla didn't seem to budge, still looking sour even as Nozomi rubbed her cheek against her’s. The lavender haired woman let out a growl as she continued to do it, but that didn't really get Nozomi to back off.

Nozomi sighed, “Come on… you're not gonna give me the silent treatment, are ya?” Once again, Camilla didn't answer. Instead she just looked away from her lover and pouted, her nose wrinkling in that adorable way it always did when she was butthurt about losing something. Sometimes she stayed like this for a while, maybe even days if she was mad enough. But Nozomi knew her well enough by now, so it was easy for her to make Camilla happy again. Even if that did mean sucking up to her a little bit.

“Cammy… I'm sorry,” Nozomi apologized, her tone sounding a lot more serious now, “I didn't mean to get you all mad with that hot dog argument, I just thought it'd be funny to tease you with it. But then I kinda took it too far…” That got a reaction out of Camilla, and she finally unwrinkled her nose and looked at her girlfriend.

“So you'll admit that you're wrong, then?” Camilla asked, giving Miss Tojo a somewhat scary glare. For someone so regal and classy, she really was cutthroat about this whole hotdog argument.

“Well… I won’t do that, but I won’t say that you’re wrong either!” Nozomi replied, trying to use a little charm to get Camilla to smile, “Now come on, let’s go and eat dinner already. I’m starving!” Nozomi started to get up off her girlfriend, but Camilla grabbed her collar and pulled her back down.

“Ah ah ah~” Camilla cooed, her lips finally baring a smile, although this was one full of sadistic lust, “You’re not getting away that easily, my little chocolate dove~ You still need to pay me back, after all…” The smooth, playful tone in her voice made Nozomi’s throat dry in an instant, and her loins suddenly started burning.

“Pay you back?” Nozomi didn’t seem fazed by this change in attitude in the slightest, instead giving Camilla an innocent, yet dirty little smirk, “Whatever for~?”

“You got to hear my cute noises… So I get to hear yours. All. Night. Long~” Camilla said, every syllable seeming to hang on for what seemed like an eternity as she looked longingly into Nozomi’s eyes, and that only made Nozomi a lot more excited.

“Well, I suppose that’s a fair trade, but don’t expect me to be so- AIEEE HEY, PUT ME DOWN!!!!” Nozomi shouted as Camilla suddenly picked her up bridal style, running to the bedroom with her smaller girlfriend in her arms.

 

And no one ate dinner that night…

Ok, they did eat something, but you know what I mean.

 

FIN


End file.
